RP 2011-11-29
18:20:03 KataraPlushie The young Waterbender stood before a mirror in her bedroom, pulling the sides of her hair back as she often did. She had been unable to stop smiling since yesterday when she and Aang had gotten back together. Now she was carefully preparing for their first date since reuniting. 18:21:37 AangPlushie Aang dried off from his shower, and prepared his best monk's robing. He knew this date was going to be something special, so he wanted to look his best. He was now well-rested after his travels, and ready to take his again-girlfriend out for the night. 18:24:48 KataraPlushie She examined her reflection once more, wanting to look her absolute best, then smoothed her long blue dress and sat down, waiting for Aang to arrive. She grinned to herself, more than excited. 18:26:56 AangPlushie Aang finished up getting dressed, and put on his black gloves and parka. Just as he was heading out, however, he realized he forgot something. 18:28:54 AangPlushie "I can't leave this behind!" He said in realization. He grabbed a blue box; within it was the same necklace she had once given him. Aang wanted to put this on in front of her, just to show that it was completely official that they were back together. 18:37:05 KataraPlushie Katara was fiddling with a bracelet on her arm when she head a knock outside her door. She rose from her seat just as Aang appeared from outside, looking as good as ever. "Hey," she chirped, smiling and walking over to him quickly. 18:37:50 AangPlushie "Hey there," he said, a smile on his face. "You ready for our first date back together?" 18:41:15 KataraPlushie "Definitely," she replied, taking hold of his hand. The two proceeded outside where the moon was already shining brightly in a starry sky. The air was cold, but not unbearably so. "So, where are we going tonight?" 18:43:54 AangPlushie "Well, we could go to that place you like, you know a few blocks from here, for dinner....where you can eat all the meat you want, I promise," he answered. "After that...it's just, wherever the night takes us, I suppose." 18:47:57 KataraPlushie "Oh okay," she said. "And don't worry, I won't eat too much meat," she added as they strolled through the practically desolate streets. 18:48:32 AangPlushie "Katara, wait," he said, stopping their walk about halfway up to the restaurant. 18:51:46 KataraPlushie Katara halted in her tracks and turned to face Aang, wondering if she had upset him in any way or what he could possibly have to say. "What is it?" 18:52:34 AangPlushie Aang thought it through. /Hmmm...maybe I should wait until we're alone.../ "Never mind...I'll tell you later. Don't worry about it," he said and smiled. "Just something I wanted to show you." 18:54:40 KataraPlushie "Oh," was all she could say. Show me what? she asked herself silently as they continued on their way. She had no clue what he was up to, but she figured it wasn't worth dwelling on now. 18:56:59 AangPlushie They made their way to the local restaurant. Inside it was brilliantly decorated with ice crystals, and well-lit by a series of candles. The couple made their way to a table, with Aang offering Katara a seat. After the two were seated, a waitress came by with their menus. 18:58:57 KataraPlushie "Thank you," Katara told the waitress as she was handed hers. She leafed through it, still having some reservations about whether or not to actually order anything that had meat. She looked up at Aang and asked, "Are you sure it's okay if I have any sort of meat dish?" 18:59:42 AangPlushie Aang nodded with a re-assuring smile. "Katara, it's fine. Get whatever you so desire," he said. After this, he turned back down to his menu. 19:02:13 KataraPlushie He's so understanding..., she thought as she simply nodded and resumed reading over the menu again. Their waitress came over in a moment, setting down glasses of mineral water. "Do you need another minute?" she asked. 19:02:48 AangPlushie Aang was pretty sure as to what he wanted. "I'm ready. Are you, Katara?" he asked his girlfriend. 19:05:01 KataraPlushie "Yeah, I'm ready," she responded then addressed the waitress who stood poised with a pen and paper. "I'll have the chicken stir fry." She glanced over at Aang, but he didn't bat an eye. 19:07:08 AangPlushie Aang looked at the menu once more quickly to make sure he had the right order. "I will have the steamed carrots and corn, with the baked potato," he told the waiting waitress. "I'll have those out for you soon," she told the couple, as the two handed back their menus. With that, she walked away, leaving them to talk. 19:09:25 KataraPlushie "So how does it feel to be back in the South Pole?" Katara asked, leaning forward and resting her arms on the table. "Still as cold as ever." 19:10:32 AangPlushie Aang put his arms on the table as well, folding his hands. "It feels great. Even though it's cold, there's *something* about being here that I missed," he said, looking straight towards her. 19:12:37 KataraPlushie Katara blushed and looked off to the side before averting her gaze back to him. "So did you go anywhere else other than Ba Sing Se?" she questioned curiously. 19:14:51 AangPlushie "Well, after we first decided to split," Aang answered, "I went to the Southern Air Temple for a few days. I needed a nice, quiet place to re-gather my thoughts. It was all I could really find. I was a mess...I just needed to figure out...me." 19:18:42 KataraPlushie Katara frowned and rested her hands over his. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to drive you off like that." She must've said it a hundred times already, but she still felt guilty. 19:19:46 AangPlushie Aang gripped Katara's hands in his. "Don't worry...it's my fault for acting like an idiot in the first place," he said, looking into her eyes. "If I had just understood you better..." 19:22:21 KataraPlushie "You seriously don't have to say sorry for anything," she insisted, "but let's just try and enjoy tonight." She gave him a small smile. 19:23:25 AangPlushie Aang nodded. "Right. We have each other again, and that's all that matters," he followed up with. 19:06:02 Katara smiled widely; she couldn't have agreed more. The waitress came over to their table several moments later, carrying their ordered dishes. "Enjoy," she told them to which they replied, "Thank you." The two then settled in for their dinner. 19:08:47 Aang saw his girlfriend take a bite of the dish she had ordered. Although it was meat, he just shook it off, giving up his reservations. He then took his first dip into his dish. 19:11:13 Although she still had some reservations about eating meat, Katara ate a great deal of the stir-fry, chicken and all. The two didn't say much for a while and she realized that they were practically the only two people in the restaurant besides the workers. 19:13:45 Aang went through his dish of vegetables with little issue, clearly showing that he was hungry. A silence had set in, and soon, Aang realized the same thing Katara did. "It's quiet in here," he said, looking around. "That's odd for this place." 19:18:07 "Heh, yeah, I know," she agreed. "And for such a beautiful place as this. This has always been my favorite of restaurants. The lighting, the decor, everything's just perfect." 19:19:53 "Not to mention it usually gets a lot of business," Aang added. "It's not like it's /that/ late or anything." One of the waiters walked over. "It's because recently, a new restaurant opened on the other side of the village, and it's been taking some of our business." 19:22:07 Katara frowned. "That's terrible to hear. I hope business grows for you because this is a fabulous restaurant." The waiter nodded and said, "Thank you very much. We really pride ourselves in providing the best service." 19:24:16 "It was some great service tonight," Aang said. "I don't get what seems so great about the other place." The waiter simply shrugged and said, "Well, others just seem to like it. We're glad that the Avatar and his girlfriend still are customers, however." 19:28:17 The two smiled. "We'll be coming here often," she told him and indeed she meant it. The waiter simply bowed in gratitude and walked away, leaving them alone again. "I'm pretty full now," she said, pushing her dish back slightly. 19:37:33 Aang took Katara's hand. "When we get to the shore, I'll show you," he said. "I think you'll recognize it when I do reveal it." 19:29:58 Aang took the final bite of his meal. "I am too," he added. "I guess we'll pay the bill and get on our way then?" 19:31:00 "Sure," she agreed. They called the waitress over and she soon came with the bill which they paid in a matter of no time. They then prepared to make their exit. 19:31:52 Aang looked out to the clear, starry night, thinking about where the two would go next. 19:33:07 "Maybe we can take a little walk outside the village, maybe stroll by the shore?" Katara offered a suggestion. 19:35:46 Aang nodded. "Oh, good, because...remember that something I wanted to show you?" 19:36:31 Katara chuckled. "Yes, I haven't forgotten about that mysterious thing? I wish you'd just show me already." 19:37:33 Aang took Katara's hand. "When we get to the shore, I'll show you," he said. "I think you'll recognize it when I do reveal it." 22:06:00 "Hm, well my curiosity is peaked," she told him, anxious to see what this secret thing was. The two walked hand-in-hand outside the village walls and towards the shore. 22:08:13 As the walk continued, Aang remained quiet, his mind deep in thought of just how happy he was to be back with her, and how much he had missed her. Thankfully, it was no longer. He smiled at her, holding her hand tight. 22:13:37 After walking for a while in silence, simply taking in the view of the South Pole at night and being immersed in thoughts, they finally reached the shores. Katara plopped down on the snow with Aang doing the same after her. "So...," she said, poking his side. 22:14:56 Aang was snapped out of his trance by Katara. "Oh...sorry about that," he said, a light blush on his cheeks. 22:15:55 She laughed slightly and said, "Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt your daydream or anything. But, we're here, so about that secret thing..." 22:16:59 Aang took a second to get his memory back about the old gift. "Oh, yeah. Katara, do you remember during our first time together, you made me a gift?" 22:19:44 Katara looked off to the side, pondering on this for a moment. She had given him quite a few things as gifts in their time together and tried to think of the one she'd given to him when they first started dating. "I remember giving you something. Was it a pendant or something like that? Forgive my memory." 22:23:56 Aang dug in under his coat. "Well, you were close. This is something that, when we were away from each other, I had kept because it was my last reminder of you." 22:25:22 She watched him rummaged through his coat for the object and couldn't help but smile at the fact that he had still held fast to it. 22:26:57 Aang finally found the necklace and showed it to Katara. "Do you remember this? It was perhaps the most beautiful thing you ever made..." 22:29:32 Katara leaned forward for a closer look and instantly recognized the design with the bison and fish. Her grin only grew wider as she replied, "Yes, I remember giving you this just to show you how much you meant to me. Where did you have it?" 22:32:58 Aang rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I had it in my belongings all this time, I guess," he replied. "I was going through them the night before I started my trip back to the South Pole, and I found it. It reminded me even more how much that I had missed and loved you." 22:37:25 She held the necklace up to the moonlight before turning back to him. "Well, I first gave this to you when we began dating and now I give it to you again as we start over," she said, holding it out for him to take. 22:38:20 Aang chuckled somewhat. "Gee, Katara, I never saw this coming!" He said as he put the necklace back on him. 22:43:16 She laughed as well as she saw him gladly accept the necklace. "Heh, neither did I. Well, you never know in life," she mused and settled back down in the snow. 19:45:30 AangPlushie Aang looked ahead at the view of the sea in front of them, once again settling into a deep thought about being with her. He looked at the necklace and sighed happily. 19:48:17 KataraPlushie Katara rested her head on his shoulder and traced her name in the snow absentmindedly. "I guess now Sokka will start teasing us again like he always did before," she remarked. 19:49:26 AangPlushie Aang leaned his head over and planted a light kiss on her forehead. After that, he chuckled slightly. "I'm sure he will...but it's worth it." 19:52:11 KataraPlushie She blushed slightly as he kissed her forehead and replied, "Well, I guess you're right. So what if he annoys us to the death? So long as I still have you..." 19:55:16 AangPlushie Aang nodded as he placed an arm around her back. "Exactly...we have each other...forget Sokka!" 20:06:12 KataraPlushie Katara laughed and nodded. "But I'm sure I'll be hearing an earful of how his instincts telling him you would return were right. I have to admit, I was a little, uh, well doubtful when he said, 'Trust my instincts on this one'," she admitted sheepishly. 20:08:13 AangPlushie Aang grew a little confused. "You didn't think I was going to come back?" He asked. 20:11:45 KataraPlushie Katara leaned forward and wrapped her arms around her knees. She hated for the conversation to have to center around this, but there was no hiding anything now. She sighed and said slowly, "To be honest... I didn't think you would." 20:12:40 AangPlushie Aang removed his arm from her shoulder. "I don't get it...did you really think I was that mad at you, that I would stay away from you? 20:16:17 KataraPlushie She closed her eyes, not wanting to upset him but knowing she had to answer honestly. "Well, yes... Not all of me, but a part of me. It was stupid of me to think that, but I did. Oh, I'm sorry; I didn't mean for the conversation to lead to this..." 20:17:45 AangPlushie Aang came back in front of her, grasping her hands and looking at her straight into her eyes. "It's okay, Katara...sometimes we have to discuss these things. And no, it wasn't stupid, really..." 20:21:12 KataraPlushie She forced a smile, saying, "Well, it /was/ stupid to think that now that you're sitting in front of me." 20:22:39 AangPlushie Aang shook his head. "Katara...I could see why you thought that...I was really harsh on you," he said, his head dropping somewhat, in guilt over what he said. 20:26:04 KataraPlushie Her thoughts lingered back to the moment when he had looked at her in disgust and asked what was wrong with her, but she pushed that aside. Instead, she knelt beside him and hugged him around his shoulders. "It's alright. I have more than forgiven you by now." 20:27:09 AangPlushie Aang put his arms back around her. "I have forgiven you too...and I really shouldn't be talking since I didn't think you would take me back so quickly." 20:31:41 KataraPlushie She simply nodded. So he had had some doubt in those days as well..., she thought. Several moments passed and her knees began to hurt from kneeling so much, so she shifted a bit and lay down straight in the snow, looking straight up at the sky. 20:32:22 AangPlushie Aang followed Katara's movements and looked around the stars, looking for any patterns. 20:34:40 KataraPlushie She glanced over at Aang and saw him survey the sky for what she presumed were constellations. She returned her gaze back to the heavens and chuckled slightly. "Heh, I used to always wish on a star at night when I was little." 20:36:04 AangPlushie Aang chuckled as well. "I've heard of that...wishing upon a star. What did you use to wish for?" 20:38:15 KataraPlushie "You know, I don't remember much of what I used to wish for," she told him. "I wished for many things, I know that, though, and one of them was for the Avatar to come and save the world." She looked over at him. "Guess that came true," she said with a smile. 20:39:22 AangPlushie Aang nodded. "Yeah...and not only that, but you met him...and fell in love with him," he said, moving his neck so as to see his girlfriend. 20:42:57 KataraPlushie "Yep, and I couldn't have hoped for anything more," she said, grinning even wider. "There's no more need for wishing on stars; I've got everything I want." 20:44:58 AangPlushie He pulled his hand out and placed it within hers, squeezing it. "You know...I have to be honest though. Shortly after I was told I was the Avatar...and I was told I couldn't play with my friends anymore...I wished upon a star that I wouldn't be." 20:47:38 KataraPlushie She nodded. "I can see why you would have wished for that. It had to be really tough... But you don't have any regrets about being the Avatar now, do you?" 20:48:20 AangPlushie Aang shook his head, his frown back to a smile. "No...because if I wasn't, I wouldn't have met all of you...especially /you/. " 20:52:35 KataraPlushie She blushed again. "Guess that's why they say be careful what you wish for. Not that your wish not to be the Avatar would've come true, but hypothetically speaking." 20:54:26 AangPlushie Aang looked back up the stars. "Yeah...I could have lost you...though I almost did," he reverted back to frowning, as guilt again overcame him for that argument. 20:57:47 KataraPlushie She gripped his hand tighter and whispered in his ear, "Don't worry, it's all over now. You don't have to worry about losing me anymore." 21:05:40 AangPlushie Aang looked back at her, glad to have her. He again became lost in the scene, the two holding hands, looking at the stars together. 21:10:46 KataraPlushie Katara tried to spot out constellations, able to point out the Big Dipper and Leo. Eventually, she gave up on that and instead just spent time looking at the starry sky as a whole. A peaceful silence had fallen upon them. She loved these quiet moments together. 21:11:57 AangPlushie Aang took the occasional look at Katara as he thought of many things. /I wonder what it will be like, getting older together...family?/ He put these thoughts off, knowing they were each still young, focusing on the there and now. 21:16:17 KataraPlushie Her backside began growing cold from the snow, so she turned over to lie on her stomach. She rested her head on her arms and looked over at the far-off village then at Aang who she caught staring at her. "What?" she asked, amused. 21:17:24 AangPlushie Aang picked himself up off the ground, a little surprised as he was snapped out of his thoughts. "Oh...nothing," he said, blushing. 21:19:17 KataraPlushie "Daydreaming again?" she asked him as scarlet crept onto his cheeks. "Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt your thoughts." 21:20:24 AangPlushie "Uhhh....yeah," he said, laughing sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "It was nothing, really. But...now that you have my attention..." 21:21:48 KataraPlushie He's so funny sometimes, she mused. But that's what makes him cute. "What is it?" she asked him. 21:22:50 AangPlushie "Well, it is pretty late," Aang said, "and it's quite cold out here...I hate to say this, but we might have to wrap this date up." 21:24:45 KataraPlushie She nodded. "It is getting late now. I hate for this night to have end, but I think you're right." She propped herself up into a sitting position. 21:25:31 AangPlushie Aang got up and took her hand, ready to begin their walk back to their respective homes. 21:27:49 KataraPlushie She rose to her feet and they began walking hand-in-hand towards the village, a reticence falling over them once more. The streets were desolate, most people settling in for the night by now. 21:31:13 AangPlushie Aang eventually made his way in front of her house, and looked at her lovingly. "I am really glad we had this date, Katara...it was a good way to celebrate our reunion." 21:33:26 KataraPlushie "I couldn't agree more," she told him, gazing back at him and seeing a twinkle in his eyes. 21:34:12 AangPlushie "We had many times like this before," he spoke with an upbeat tone. "And we will have many more." 21:36:23 KataraPlushie "Yep, /many/ more." She gave him another hug, feeling beyond lucky. 21:38:55 AangPlushie Aang hugged her closely, rubbing her hair a little as he closed his eyes and relaxed within it. 21:42:47 KataraPlushie For a while, the two stood there in an embrace, the quiet making it seem as though they were the only two people in the world. After a while, Katara broke away from the hug but still kept her eyes on Aang. 21:43:52 AangPlushie Aang still had his hands on Katara's arms, and was just silently gazing into her deep blue eyes. 21:46:35 KataraPlushie She spent several moments just looking up at him then, because the moment was just right and everything was just perfect, she leaned in for a kiss. 21:48:59 AangPlushie Aang closed his eyes and moved his lips towards hers. Before he knew it, their lips were making contact in a deep kiss. 21:53:28 KataraPlushie Time moved by slowly as they simply stood in the snow, wrapped up in the moment. She felt so grateful that she had been given that second chance, that they were here together now rather than miles away from each other and bitter. 21:57:04 AangPlushie Aang continued to move his lips around hers, enjoying the kiss with great happiness, his arms tightly around her. After some time, the kiss finally ended, but Aang still felt great joy. 21:58:56 KataraPlushie Seeing him grinning widely, she couldn't help but beam as well. "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow," she told him. 21:59:57 AangPlushie Aang nodded. Though he wold have preferred to stay with her, he knew she would be waiting for him tomorrow. "Yes, you will," he said. "Good night, Katara." 22:02:08 KataraPlushie "Good night, Aang, and sweet dreams," she said then began to make her way home. 22:02:37 AangPlushie Aang looked back at his girlfriend and smiled, knowing he was again close to her. 22:09:13 KataraPlushie Katara made her way into her bedroom and climbed into bed, happy at the fact that they were starting over. Quietly, she sang the words to a song that came to her mind. "I found out a reason for me to change who I used to be. A reason to start over new. And the reason is you..." Notes * Second roleplay in which Aang and Katara are the only characters. ** Unlike RP 2011-10-13, they are in a romantic relationship. Category:Roleplay